Reydovan starship classes
This is a listing of all of the ships available to the Reydovan Imperial Navy. With a few exceptions, the ships are primarily based on the Hiigaran Navy from Homeworld 2, and the ships they are based on will be mentioned in parentheses after the class name. *Well of Souls Hiigaran Fleet Listing (for reference) Unique Vessels *''Pride of Reydovan'' (Hiigaran Mothership): A massive command vessel originally built as a command ship for Chancellor Underwood, it was instead granted to the Emperor after its completion in 2371 after nearly fifty years of design and construction of its interface systems. The Pride of Reydovan is unique in that the command and control systems are handled by a human psionic interfacing with the ship's primary systems. It utilizes salvaged Gorak'nar technology to open a "great fold" that would allow multiple vessels to travel with it. *Reydovan Constructor Fleet (Hiigaran Shipyard): An assemblage of 200 huge mobile shipyards with full vessel replication technology. The fleet is always on the move, its location known only to the Emperor to prevent any potential hijackings. *''Hand of Artimus'' (Vaygr Flagship): Artimus Devaneaux's flagship is a unique design commissioned by the Imperial nobleman in 2361, and completed in 2374. On a scale with the Pride of Reydovan, it also has the benefits of being run by a psionic interface system. *Absolution Class Battleship (original design): The flagship of the Reydovan Imperial Navy, only one has ever been built - and will remain that way (HRMS Absolution RRC-187200). A full mile long and armed with powerful disruptor arrays and multiwarhead launchers, the Absolution's most deadly weapon was the Necrowave Cannon, able to completely cancel out matter in a single blast. It was given to Chancellor Underwood to serve as his flagship. *Immolator Class Dreadnought (original design): Two of these ships (HRMS Immolator RRC-112674 and HRMS Stormwatch 101979) were constructed as escorts to the Absolution, and none have been built since. The vessel is a "single hull" craft (compared to the split hull of Absolution and lacks the Necrowave device, but is still a formidable foe in combat. Standard Capital Ships *Cardinal Class Carrier (Hiigaran Carrier): Someone in the Imperial Navy's research and development department with a sense of religious fervor decided to name the Reydovan Empire's carriers after renowned Catholic cardinals. At present, only three have been built - the Cardinal Richelieu, considered to be the class ship (which was given to Ethan Neill), the Cardinal Mazarin and the Cardinal Wolsey. Lightly armed, these ships depend on the fighter and bomber squadrons they carry for their defense. *Stryker Class Battlecruiser (Hiigaran Battlecruiser): Armed with pulsing disruptor turrets and two heavy phaser cannons, the Stryker class battlecruiser is intended for heavy assaults of starbases and planetary targets, but can also hold its own against enemy capital ships. It is slightly smaller than the Absolution and Immolator class ships, but is the largest mass-produced line vessel in the Imperial Navy. *Amistad Class Destroyer (Hiigaran Destroyer): Considered to be the fill-in between the frigate squadrons and the Stryker class battlecruisers, the Amistad class ships are well protected and well-armed for its purposes. Despite the fact that "Amistad" means "friendship" in Spanish, these vessels are anything but friendly - armed with three twin-linked heavy disruptors and two torpedo launchers that can fire photon or quantum torpedoes, as well as the standard-issue Imperial multiwarhead projectiles. *Skyfire Class Frigate (Hiigaran Ion Cannon Frigate): Known as the "cap-ship killers", the Skyfire class frigates are basically compact phaser cannons - as this is the only offensive weaponry on the ship. As a result, the Skyfire class frigates are often paired with frigates of the Leonov or Monitor class. *Leonov Class Frigate (Hiigaran Flak Frigate): Built as a response to Sha'kurian carrier-based fighter tactics, the Leonov class unleashes "flak fire" against the enemy's smaller craft, but as a result is left vulnerable to the weapons of capital ships. As a result, Leonov class ships are often paired with Skyfires or Monitors. *Monitor Class Frigate (Hiigaran Torpedo Frigate): The Monitor class is versatile in that their entire ship is essentially a large twin-linked projectile launcher. These ships carry the same loadout as the Amistad class destroyers, and also carry a specialized multiwarhead projectile that acts similarly to the flak guns of the Leonov class. These ships are best paired in squadrons of three, and even better when those three ships are utilized alongside the other two combat frigate classes. *Tripoli Class Frigate (Hiigaran Marine Frigate): These fast, stealthy ships are intended to latch onto an enemy's hull, cut their way inside and send in troops. As a result, these ships are not combat oriented, armed only with two rapid-fire disruptor turrets. They often fly under the cover of fighter craft, other frigates, or the larger capital ships in order to get close enough to their target. These ships also serve as large-scale landing craft for the Imperial Army. Category:Reydovan Empire